Revenge, Revenge again, you get the point
by FighterFan 8781
Summary: First Courtney's revenge, then Duncan's who's next.


Me: I'm not going to hold you up, just thought I would tell you this will never happen.

Duncan: You're dam right.

**Chapter 1**

Courtney's POV

Confessional

"I finally have the perfect way to get back at Duncan and at Gwen. It will totally ruin both of them. It will be like Gwen seeing Trent kiss Heather all over again! Ha-ha that will show that boyfriend kisser (I ain't gonna miss her). So when Gwen sees this, she will be crushed, and this will get Alejandro pissed at Duncan, it's a win, win situation. Well at least for me it is. Even though it is kind of using Alejandro I will have my revenge. So Gwen I hope it was worth it."

After Courtney's odd confessional she got right to work. She pickpocket Duncan's phone and made him text her saying "meet me at the cargo hold in 10 minutes." But before that she sent Duncan a text from Gwen saying "meet me at the cargo hold in 10 minutes." Duncan arrived first, as she planned. Then she came out from behind a box. Before Duncan could react Gwen had come in, and right as she walking in she saw Courtney making out with Duncan and it was like Trent all over again.

"You Bitch!" she screamed running out.

Courtney didn't know if Gwen was talking to her or Duncan, or both but she didn't care.

Courtney then ran away smiling and said "Thanks Duncan, but I think you to are through now." She said in her sexiest and evilest voice she could say.

Confessional

"That was strictly revenge. I didn't like it at all. I mean sure I guess it was a little… No that wasn't nice at all I absolutely hated it. I mean at least Gwen is hurt but I still hated it I mean who could like Duncan. I definitely kind of surely, most-likely had absolutely no joy, except for a little… I'M CONFUSED."

Although Courtney got Gwen she hurt herself even more. "How can I still like him? He cheated on me. I don't like him." She thought to herself.

Gwen's POV

"AHHHHHH! Courtney you bitch and Duncan, first Trent and Heather and now this. I can't believe him. I thought that we were dating, I thought we were together, I thought I..." Then she burst into tears

When she walked out she saw Courtney, Courtney smiled at her and said "He decided that I'm better after all. That sucks for you, Boyfriend Faget."

Gwen half believed it. This can't be he loves me not her. I mean we have so much in common and he picked me and dumped her. He is so awesome, and he kissed that _bitch_. How could he send me a text to come see him make-out with Courtney. He loves me, right? Then she burst back into tears

When she saw Duncan he tried to talk to her but she ignored him then she ran into the confessional to get away from him, she locked it and started crying. When she got out she was crying still, but at least that jerk was gone, she thought.

Duncan's POV

Confessional

"SHE F*CKING KISSED ME WHAT THE F*CK!" THAT BRATY SON OF A B*TCH REALLY KISSED ME. I lost Gwen now; she won't go with in miles of me now. She is hurt, and we are through now. Courtney is going to pay for this. I think I need a professionals help. I think I sadly am going to need the help of…"

"You want _me_ to help _you _get back at _Courtney_." announced Heather.

"Look she ruined it for me and Gwen I need you to convince Alejandro to break her poor defenseless heart."

"And you think I can do it why?"

"Because just Guarantee him that Courtney takes the next fall of and he will do it."

"Well I guess I could but what's in it for me."

"If it comes down to Alejandro, you, and Owen, I make sure Owen trust you, not Alejandro."

"You can guarantee that?"

"Yes, and deal."

"Are we doing my plan, then?"

"Look you don't have to do anything sit back and watch her cry herself into a coma."

Confessional

"I never thought I would EVER say this, but thank you Heather, and finally good bye Courtney. Just you wait for revenge."

Heather POV

Confessional

"Perfect, absolutely couldn't be better, Courtney's taking the next vote, I can watch her cry, I can watch Gwen cry, I get Owens trust. This couldn't be better; I guess I might as well take advantage of it. Oh yes and I also get to enjoy my plan, I mean I WON'T ENJOY IT!"

As she walked out she knew she was safe, and would enjoy this, now where's Alejandro, she thought to herself.


End file.
